1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to the art of devices for marking indicia on metal parts, such as marking dies and more specifically to a method and apparatus for quickly and safely changing the dies.
2. Description of Related Art
Some manufacturing processes require the manufactured parts to be marked with identifying indica such as shift numbers or manufacturing dates. Such markings are sometimes made by striking a marking die against the part being manufactured. When the indica to be marked on the parts changes, such as when a run number must be changed, the marking die itself must be changed. Since the marking die is often located within a large machine, such as a stamping press, changing the indica creating portion of the marking die can be a time-consuming and risky process.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,259,238 to Hudspeth, a type holder is described wherein individual type members are held into the recesses of a body portion by means of several ball and spring arrangements.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,089,794 to Hauer, a die holder designed to be struck with a heavy hammer or sledge hammer is disclosed. The die holder features removable dies.
Both types of marking devices thus described allow for interchanging type members, but both also have drawbacks concerning simplicity and time constraints. When an operator changes marking dies, the machinery must be shut down and locked out. In some cases, the operator has some portion of his body between the jaws of the machine during the changeover. Therefore, an improvement in the changeover process could also provide increased worker safety.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved marking device which is simple in design, effective and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous results.